Despertar
by Satoshi Vampire A
Summary: Al borde de la muerte, y enfrentando a sus enemigos en "La espada del valle" Ash Ketchum descubre la verdad sobre lo que ah sido su vida y obra. Una cruel y dura realidad que lo lanzara casi al olvido total. Si embargo el encuentro con su nemesis y su venganza secreta. Alguien desde el otro lado le dará fuerza para romper su prisión. Amourshipping. confirmen mi traición.
1. Chapter 1

Despertar.

Saludos a todos los colegas escritores de Fanfiction. Soy Sato Vampire y de nuevo vengo a ofrecerles este pequeño fic que podría ser bien un one shot o simplemente preludio de un fic mas grande aunque eso dependerá de otras cosas. Como una rápida aclaración este fic es una forma de manifestar mi inconformidad con el trabajo de otro autor, de habla inglesa que por respeto y protocolos no mencionare ni exclamare mis quejas respecto a su trabajo.

N.A: Este fic está basado en la teoría popular del supuesto coma de Ash. Los que no lo saben aun bueno hay mucho material en internet que puede servir de aporte pero solo me limitare a resumir que de acuerdo a esta teoría Ash nunca tuvo ninguna de las aventuras que hemos visto hasta ahora y que todo ello ha sido en realidad producto de su mente basada en un sueño profundo inducido por un coma. Los que ya saben sobre esta teoría lo entenderán mejor.

N.A II: Este fic también tiene material childhoodshipping o amourshipping (Ash & Serena) Esto podría ser una traición a mis principios advanceshipping pero no lo creo en parte porque siempre seré leal al shipping. Pero siendo curioso supongo que ser tolerante con serena como pareja de Ash es algo normal por esta vez.

Pasemos al fic.

.

.

.

**-Despertar.-**

.

.

.

_Imagina por un momento, que todo lo que has visto vivido y sentido de la vida solo hubiera sido un sueño…_

_Imagina ahora que todas esas cosas tan bellas y fascinantes que experimentaste y apreciaste no hubieran sido más que simples alucinaciones de tu propia mente divagante. _

_Imagina que todas esas buenas personas que conociste y con las que no solo forjaste una grandiosa amistad sino que también estuvieron contigo tanto en las altas como las bajas no fueran sino una mentira fabricada por ti mismo._

_Así es…nada fue cierto nada existió nadie estuvo contigo nunca. Fuiste esclavo desde el primer día de tu traicionera mente. Ahora eres tú y parece que ni siquiera tú lo eres. _

_La pregunta…es…_

_¿A qué estás dispuesto? _

_Vivir así siendo consciente que todo es falso y todo es mentira…sumirte en ese falso pero bonito mundo perfecto por siempre. Ajeno a lo que pudiera pasar afuera en la vida real. _

_¿Qué habría entonces de lo que dejaste atrás? de lo que has dejado de hacer por vivir este falso sueño. ¿Qué hay de los que de verdad amas y te aman y que dejaste tras de ti? ¿Acaso los recuerdas...? Ellos te aman de verdad…ellos te quieren y a ellos les encantaría verte de verdad convertido en lo que eres aquí dentro. _

_¿No querías entonces salir allá afuera? Enfrentar tus verdaderas batallas y ser un verdadero héroe y campeón. ¿No quisieras realmente probar, saber averiguar todas esas fantásticas experiencias y vivencias realmente. Enfrentar lo desconocido, peligroso y malo que puede ser ese mundo real pero que es al mismo tiempo el único que ofrece la verdadera dicha de sentirse vivo…_

_¿Qué decides entonces…"Elegido…?"_

.

/

.

.

.

Lo que pudo haber reconocido como la voz de Arceus había hecho estas preguntas una y otra vez recalcando el hecho de "elegir" "realidad" "ilusión" "verdad" o "mentira" lo que sea que fuese el significado de dichas palabras o lo que eso significaba en realidad, no es que le importase poco, es que se encontraba demasiado débil y desmedidamente agotado como para comprenderlo.

.

Lo último que podía recordar con claridad era su última batalla contra aquellos dragones legendarios dentro de aquel majestuoso castillo; "la espada del valle". Mismo que literalmente se había elevado hacia los cielos mucho más allá de lo que podrían denominarse como los límites con el espacio.

El recordó vívidamente como hizo lo posible por ayudar a Victini para que pudiese escapar de ese endemoniado lugar y como al hacer esto tanto Pikachu como él mismo habían sellado su destino.

.

Pudo recordar el despiadado frio que acuchillaba su ser hasta los huesos…la sangre helarse dentro de sus venas y el hielo apuñalar cada rincón de su cálido cuerpo hasta su corazón. A eso se sumaba la falta de aire que insistentemente demandaban sus pulmones hasta el punto de hiperventilar, pero pese a la baja temperatura apenas y tenía fuerzas para hacerlo.

Su cuerpo pesado ahora por el frio y la falta de oxígeno le exigía detenerse y buscar dichos recursos o de lo contrario comenzaría a apagarse. Pero antes de pensar siquiera en la derrota, reconsidero los resultados; si continuaba, lograría devolver las cosas a su lugar. El castillo retornaría, o al menos la barrera mágica se levantaría y victini y pikachu podrían escapar aun sabiendo que él no lo conseguiría. De no continuar con su misión, todos morirían. Vitini, Pikachu, él.

Una decisión difícil de afrontar pero era mejor que morir todos. Con ese renovado ímpetu un pico de calor surgido de la ausencia total le dio renovado vigor para sostener esa "llave mágica". Así fue como tomo aquel instrumento arcano. Lo que podría ser una "espada" de puro cristal como el diamante, y con una fuerza que lo empujaba más allá de lo que pensó posible sujeto la empuñadura y casi lanzando un rugido digno de un Berseker, clavo la espada/llave en la piedra resonante.

El dantesco acto de arrojo acabo por completo con sus ya menguadas fuerzas y sin más que poder hacer se sostuvo apenas sobre la empuñadura mientras lentamente caía presa del agotamiento y la ya nula presencia de aire.

.

.

"_Se…acabo…"_

_._

_._

Fue todo lo que alcanzo a salir de sus labios escarchados y sus ojos casi faltos de vida. La visión de Pikachu y Victini abrazados a él comenzaba a oscurecerse mientras pasaba de la inconsciencia a la lucidez alternadamente. Pudo ver a ambos pokemon sujetándose de sus ropas mientras más de esa energía purpurea destellaba a los alrededores. Oscuridad de nuevo y después la vista cambio; ahora parecía como su todo el lugar temblase. Nuevamente la oscuridad se apodero de su visión y en un breve flash retorno mostrándole algo que no pudo reconocer como real, dadas las circunstancias, o si era una alucinación que su estado le producida.

La sensación de que el cuarto se disolvió en polvo y luz lo lanzo con explosiva sorpresa al vacío. Él pudo verse caer al vacío, miro sus manos escarchadas y como el hielo acumulado era expulsado de estas y de sus ropas conforme caía en la negrura del cielo oscuro por el límite con el espacio. Pronto la visión del castillo alejándose de él y en su baja periferia el contorno azulado de la Tierra aparecieron dando noción de lo que estaba pasando.

Mas sin embargo, él nunca vio a Pikach o a Victini caer consigo, ni les escucho aunque hubiese podido poner atención. Era como si solo él hubiese sido lanzado al vacío y ahora el castillo parecía detenerse al filo de lo que pudo percibir era un haz del sol tapado por la construcción que ahora parecía no solo detenerse sino regresar con la misma lentitud con la que se elevó.

.

.

Él por otro lado, perdió de vista al majestuoso castillo conforme salía de control en su cuerpo y este empezaba a girar erráticamente sin coordinación aparente en lo que a su caída hacia la Tierra comenzaba. Apenas pudo tener la mejor vista que pudo recibir de ese mundo tan maravilloso. La curvatura del planeta y su halo azul iridiscente que consistía su atmosfera. Mas allá el filo de la Tierra, su majestuoso océano, y muy escondido entre las densas nubes blanquecinas, uno que otro tramo de tierra verde y marrón se asomaban.

En ningún momento tuvo miedo. Y si lo tuvo fue momentáneo y después remplazado por esta hermosa vista. A pesar de que ya no habría retorno ya no le importó, pues ya estaba muerto o lo estaría en algún momento de su inevitable viaje al suelo.

Finalmente perdió visión del contorno de luces celestes conforme se adentró en un mar de nubes…ahora no sentía nada era como si su cuerpo ya no respondiera a las condiciones que lo rodeaban pero a la vez tampoco reconoció la noción de la existencia. No pudo ver sus manos ni nada de sí mismo. Tampoco pudo encontrar fin a esas nubes tan blancas que parecieron emanar luz pura.

Al final ni las nubes pudo ver su contorno ni fin, y la luz lo encegueció con suma intensidad. Esta vez perdió todo rastro de las cadenas de la existencia y lo que pudo reconocer como una paulatina sucesión de imágenes y voces lo asedio con alevosía. Aquellas imágenes en una sucesión de bandas como las de un carrete fílmico le mostraron un sinfín de paisajes y sitios que tardíamente pudo recordar con vaguedad:

Lugares que el recorrió desde comienzos de sus viajes en compañía de Pikachu, los vastos paisajes que aprecio, la compañía de sus amigos y los cienos de pokemons que vio y pudo conocer en este viaje de tantos años.

Al principio fueron fugaces, después más lentamente y con fluidez. Una serie de rostros de personas que pudo conocer desde…desde hace mucho.

Sin embargo de todas ellas, una serie de rostros y voces en específico las que él pudo apreciar mucho mejor que otros más. La silueta de una chica apareció claramente frente su visión, la joven no le era ajena pudo reconocerla muy bien. Su cabello peli-naranja y sus ojos verde esmeralda eran inconfundibles.

…Misty

Un nombre al azar fue su respuesta mental. Su misma voz un susurro comparado con la de su compañera…

"Sigue durmiendo…Ash…"

Ash…quien era Ash…fue lo que se preguntó un tanto confundido.

"Vuelve a dormir Ash" Esta vez otra voz fue la que le llamo por ese nombre.

…May…

La imagen de la aludida apareció sustituyendo la de Misty. Nuevamente los mechones castaños cubiertos por aquella pañoleta roja y aquellos ojos azules le fueron inconfundibles.

"Es hora de dormir Ash"

La castaña le llamo por ese nombre. Era curioso, podía reconocer los nombres y rostros de dichas chicas pero quien era Ash? ¿Era él acaso? A su vez la imagen de May fue sustituida y una jovencita algo menor y de cabello azulado con un gorro blanco pero de ojos igual de azules que May y ella también le llamo.

"Duerme Ash…duerme y sigue soñando."

…Dawn…

Era increíble que pudiera reconocer a la joven pero él seguía confundido, casi creyéndose a sí mismo que era Ash. Pero la duda estaba en el aire. ¿Quién era Ash? Era el acaso…entonces porque le costaba reconocerlo.

"Duerme de nuevo Ash. Dormir es soñar y soñar es hermoso."

La imagen de Dawn le sonrió cerrando sus ojos en una mueca infantil y alegre. Pronto ella misma fue sustituida y ahora una joven de color con indomable cabello lila oscuro se presentó con expresión que mezclaba felicidad y deseo.

¿No quieres dormir Ash? ¿Dormir y soñar? ¿Soñar con nosotras?

"Iris"

Esta vez Ash pudo reconocerla más como un rostro fijo, el vagamente recordó como había conocido a la chica y sus vivencias más recientes junto a ella. No quedaban dudas ahora. Si ellas decían que él era Ash puede que sea cierto. Él era Ash. Sin embargo fue la última expresión de la jovencita de morenos ojos, lo contundente que se sintió.

"¿dormir…soñar…con…ustedes?"

A pesar de haberse anteriormente encontrado en un entorno demasiado hostil y de sucumbir ante el frio helador, algo muy profundo de sí mismo sintió un calor muy humano al pronunciar estas palabras y referirse a ellas…

"¿No quieres acaso estar aquí, soñando feliz?"

.

.

"Acaso no quieres estar a nuestro lado." De nuevo la voz de Misty se escuchó.

"No quieres vivir junto a nosotras. May volvió a decirle.

"Dormir y soñar juntos todos." Dawn volvió.

"Sin nada ni nadie más que nosotras y tú." La voz de Iris sonó juguetona.

.

.

Algo no se sentía bien. Por alguna razón Ash o como sea que se llamase se sintió incomodo de momento. Por un destello la idea de ser feliz al lado de aquellas cuatro amigas tiernas, amorosas y felices lo motivo tanto como para aceptarlo, pero por un momento de lógica sintió algo no tangible no acorde y no supo que hacer o decir, simplemente vacilo.

"Dinos Ash…no quieres estar con nosotras." Misty le pregunto.

"Juntas como una familia." May añadió.

"Solas contigo" Dawn se sumo

"Por siempre jamás." Iris recalco.

,

,

Algo andaba mal y Ash por primera vez intento preguntárselo. Intento recordarlo de sus memorias pero ciertamente las actitudes de sus amigas no eran las que el recordaba o mejor dicho asociaba a ellas.

Como si fuese algo inoportuno la luz le deslumbro por completo nuevamente. Al reincorporarse pudo tener una visión que para nada se compararía a la realidad que él conocía. Y es que frente suyo pudo apreciar a las cuatro aludidas; Misty, May, Dawn e Iris completamente desnudas, solo la radiante luz que les envolvía impedía ver su completa humanidad.

De inmediato Ash sintió miedo. Incomodidad, algo así nunca lo pensó creíble mejor dicho, cuando había siquiera pensado algo similar.

Ellas le miraron en una mezcla de miradas que expresaban tanto emoción, deseo, ternura, y ansiedad. Y pudo entonces reconocer algo similar a una respuesta en esos sentimientos. Compartía cierto aprecio, eso no había duda pero no era ese tipo de aprecio. Sin duda no lo era, y sintiéndose sobrepasado, él retrocedió de ellas.

.

.

"No quieres ser uno con nosotras "

"Uno en cuerpo."

"Uno en mente."

"Es algo incomparable."

.

.

Frases como estas se encontraron en un momento atiborrando su mente. Es que esto era lo que recordaba de ellas o era algo que no conoció de sus amigas. Sin embargo sus negativas parecieron no surtir ningún efecto que hiciera desistirlas de sus intenciones. Finalmente el limite vino y no fue de nadie sino del mismo Ash quien pudo reconocer algo dentro de sí mismo algo que no sintió más que una sola vez. Algo que ciertamente estaba encerrado dentro de su ser durante mucho tiempo.

.

.

¡Oscuridad!

.

.

Oscuridad fue algo que surgió de la nada envolviendo las siluetas de sus amigas y extinguiendo la luz que rodeaba todo aquello. Nada más pudo ver que negro sobre negro. Era extraño pero a la vez reconocible y ciertamente le dio algo de temor, pensó que eso no regresaría fue hasta esta altura que recordó con firmeza lo acontecido entonces.

Pudo ahora escuchar de nuevo las voces de aquellas chicas pero vagamente reconocerlas y es que ahora se oían tan distorsionadas y tan erráticas que ciertamente eran tan antinaturales que apenas le costaba asociarlas a ellas.

.

.

"Débil"

"Inferior"

"Tonto"

"Sojuzgado."

.

.

Las voces de las chicas sonaban cargadas de rencor e ira algo que no escatimaron en demostrar. Y finalmente una voz que pudo reconocer como la suya. Sin embargo antes de entrar en confusión algo musito.

"Tu" Ash lo reconoció al momento y como aquella vez cuando se le apareció en ese parque de frente a frente, una silueta nueva se materializo frente suyo. ¿Era…era él? Sí. Era el mismo. Tal como lo pudo reconocer esa ocasión y con esa aura oscura que percibió la primera vez que se liberó.

"En efecto. Yo" Dijo sin ninguna humildad. "Una vez más te has reusado a seguir lo que tú mismo creaste." Fue su simple respuesta.

"¿Lo que yo mismo cree?" Se pregunto

"Si lo que tú mismo creaste. Tu mundo perfecto donde puedes vivir y ser quien tu quieras ser." Él le contesto aclarándole los hechos.

"Yo…yo no cree…ningún mundo…" Ash contesto. No estaba muy animado y ciertamente seguía débil por todo lo acontecido.

"Siempre eres tan estúpido. O es que no eres más ciego porque no lo quieres ver así. Me pregunto…como es que yo…soy tu…" Le dijo con desprecio aquel ente malvado.

"Dime que necesitas para regresar…"

"Regresar."

"Así es imbécil…regresar a donde estabas. A donde perteneces. ¿Qué tengo que hacer o que debo ofrecerte para que retornes a donde perteneces, a donde pertenecemos?"

"Pertenecemos."

No te hagas el tonto porque fuiste tú mismo quien se forjo esto quien creo esto. Este mundo esto es tuyo." Al mismo tiempo que su DEMONIO se acero a derribarlo Ash perdió la vista solo para sentir lo que podía reconocer como esferas, esferas de luz. Cada una con sitios, y visiones sobresalientes de sus amigas.

"¿Que…que es esto…?" Ash se preguntó abrumado y sorprendido pero más que nada agotado. Como si no le diera importancia al hecho.

Tu creaste todo Ash. Tu lo hiciste todo tu las creaste a ellas. El demonio le señalo cuatro esferas brillantes estas se detuvieron estáticas y los rostros de Misty, May, Dawn e iris aparecieron en ellas.

"Tú me creaste a mí." Sin oportunidad sintió ser jalado de vuelta por su otro yo quien lo miro este ahora se veía vestido con aquel conjunto que Ash uso cuando estuvo en Hoen y en la batalla de la frontera. "Tú me creaste como un guardián."

¿Guardián?

"Uno que se aseguraría de que nada ni nadie adentro o afuera te sacara de este mundo tuyo." Ash apenas podía entenderlo.

"Sabes algo…en un principio me mantuve al margen siempre fuera de tu vida siempre dejando que tu jugases al héroe y recibiendo todos los halagos de esos siervos tuyos que tú también hiciste."

.

.

A cada palabra que podía expresar ese Ash oscuro. Él podía poco a poco comprender algunas cosas que decía, que esto era una celda y el un guardia y esto, haciendo alusión a las esferas donde haba visto a sus amigas, pensamientos hechos por su condición tan abrupta a la que se sometió en su última odisea.

En ese caso si Ash o así se llamaba o le llamaban pensó, esto era una alucinación quizá pronto desaparecería. Y el regresaría a la realidad ya sea dentro del castillo donde dejo a Victini y Pikachu. O fuera de este y cayendo hacia su muerte. Una brutal zarandeada lo retrajo de vuelta a ese sitio oscuro y desconcertante y l yo malvado que lo sostenía con esas ropas que en otrora el mismo había usado.

.

.

"Pero sabes una cosa. Me canse. Estoy harto de tener que hacer las cosas pesadas por ti. De levantar este mundo tuyo sobre mi espalda mientras tú te sientas en la cima de la pirámide y yo solo recio el peso y e dolor, las oscuridad y el saber.

.

.

Sin ningún cuidado ese malvado Ash con su sombría vista entrecerró su puño derecho y mientras sostenía a "Ash" con su mano izquierda descargo un potente puñetazo.

La realidad del golpe azoto sobre Ash como si hubiese sido aporreado con una roca de granito. Sintiendo su gorra aun presente perderse en la conmoción del golpe y el shock momentáneo estrellándose en su cara Ash sintió tocar el piso con una brutalidad que no recordó nunca poder siquiera comparar.

Cuando pudo parcialmente incorporarse su vista estaba sombría y algo escurrió de su nariz, sus labio supieron a cobre y entonces el dolor lo recorrió como una descarga eléctrica. Se llevó la mano y con el dorso de esta la paso por la comisura de su boca y su nariz. Un líquido rojo espeso tiño su guantelete negro

¿Sabes qué es eso Ash? Su otro yo de mirada sombría le pregunto con aparente gozo. Se llama sangre. Y fue gracias a mí, que en tu mundo de fantasía no existía. Por un momento Ash intento recordar pero el dolor y el shock sumado a su ahora declarado némesis acercarse no le dejaron concentrar.

Ash intento incorporarse no es que tuviese muchas ganas de hacerlo pero cierto era que parte de el no estaba aquí presente. Sin mayor resistencia no evito ser levantado de nuevo y encarado por su otro yo.

Así es Ash. Yo soy tu creación como lo es este mundo tuyo. Como lo son esas mocosas con las que te rodeas. Como lo son esos imbéciles que te siguen y ayudan y como lo son esos pokemon o cosas que tu mimo creaste para perseguir y jugar. Solo que yo…no tengo tantas ganas de ser parte de esa manada tuya. Más bien pienso…poder disfrutar de ello. Después de todo es algo que también me corresponde por ser en esencia tú.

Quizá porque su firme deseo de hacer el bien o porque comprendió que era hora de defenderse. Ash decidió dejar de ser víctima de ese codicioso y malévolo yo. Su primera reacción fue tomar las manos de su oponente con las propias e intentar mediar primero con palabras.

.

.

"Mira no entiendo nada de lo que dices." El mintió comprendió algunas cosas pero la verdad absoluta, esa sí que no. Dime que le hiciste a mis amigas. Su respuesta fue un empujón con ambas manos de su contrincante.

"Pero vaya que eres estúpido. No lo entiendes aun, permíteme demostrártelo." Dicho eso se acercó rápidamente creciendo en su campo visual. Ash intento detenerlo con sus propias manos. En respuesta solo consiguió recibir un derechazo y luego un golpe en el estómago que lo dejo sin aire para variar. Presa del shock se doblego y luego pudo sentir un golpe de ambas manos sobre su cabeza que terminaron por tumbarlo al piso.

En el suelo Ash intento de verdad lucho por levantarse pero ese yo fue más directo y sometiéndolo por la espalda estando postrado en el suelo le sujeto del cuello en una especie de candado presionando su cuello y cabeza. Ash intento liberarse. Pero su némesis lo sujeto de nuevo ahora doblando su cuerpo y levantándole.

Quien crees que eres. Mírate nada más…ya no estás en tu mundo Ash…este que ves o mejor dicho el que veras ahora es mi mundo. Algo que se encuentra en derredor de tu ilusión una que tú me forzaste a cubrir para protegerte del exterior. Mírate nada más y dime que piensas.

Su otro yo hizo que todo lo oscuro que estaba frente suyo se distorsionándose y en un santiamén un reflejo de Ash siendo sometido por su némesis aparecía claramente como un espejo, algunas de las esferas de luz se alejaron para darle una panorámica de dicho reflejo. Tal como lo había dicho en ese reflejo ese Dark Ash le mostro la verdad la cruel verdad

.

.

Ash lo vio todo. Como si fuese una sucesión de secuencias visuales nítidamente pudo ver siendo aparentemente más joven y con sus primeras ropas con las que inicio este viaje hacia tanto tiempo atrás. Vio a través de sus mismo ojos como vestía sus guanteletes verdes y coronaba su gorra favorita de la liga Pokemon. Su reflejo en un espejo presente en su habitación le dio la nítida imagen de él mismo en ese entonces.

La imagen murió y luego una parvada de spiruts en ataque durante una noche de relámpagos y su visión interrumpida mientras caía de una bicicleta azotando en el fango sinuoso que poco hizo para reducir su dolor. Miro hacia atrás la bici lejos y la parvada de- eran…no eran spirut…no los reconocio, eran sombras oscuras y perdidas entre los borrones del cielo nocturno y lluvioso. De inmediato su vista retorno a un herido…Pikachu…no. No era el…pero pensó que era pikachu…no no era pikachu…no era un pokemon…era…era una niña. Un relámpago apago su vista por breve y después pudo apreciar esa revelación. Se trataba de una pequeña de cabello castaño y un vestido rosa y amarillo. Ella estaba tirada junto a él sobre el fango. Entonces…su mano enguantada se levantó intentando alcanzar a la chica. La visión de sangre en su guante lo atrapo por segundos.

La imagen murió mientras algo parecido a un dolor hizo la imagen teñirse en rojo algo…paso la vista se hizo brumosa y entonces oscuridad… Ash por un momento no sabía que decir algo no encajaba con lo que recordaba, él y Pikachu huían de una parvada de Spirut y luego Pikachu había salido a la acción a pesar de su insistencia de protegerse en su pokebola.

El sintió dolor, pero no físico, su vista se cristalizo mientras un rápido reflejo de su condición actual les dejaba ver su seño, él estaba llorando pero porque. ¿Que acaso esa situación no salió bien?

.

.

"Te preguntaras… ¿Que paso en verdad no es así?" Él le pregunto, pero Ash estaba sumido en esos sentimientos tan confusos. Algo paso que el mismo no sabía lo que había enterrado en su memoria. Las lágrimas eran alusivas a una perdida alguien que se fue y no volvió más a su lado.

"Te mostrare más…"

El reflejo cambio y ahora un nuevo punto de vista. Luces agitadas se movían de acá a allá entre la superación del shock y los sentimientos que pudo controlar Ash vio como era llevado en lo que parecía una camilla, una vista en periferia de médicos y enfermeras que le llevaban por un pasillo iluminado por luces blancas deslumbrantes y algo más, parecía un teñido carmesí en su periferia alguien puso una mascarilla en su rostro mientras pasaban unas puertas dobles rumbo a una sala de cuidados intensivos.

Una serie de luces lo envolvió mientras percibió como le tomaban y movían de la camilla a la mesa de operaciones. El vio instrumentos moverse manos pasar y lentamente se apreció como su ánimo o el frenético estado en el que se encontraba pasaba a un lentitud que parecía similar a la somnolencia. Pronto una pesadez sin igual lo lanzo al profundo sueño.

.

.

"¿Sabes lo que son esas sombras y siluetas…? Son tu máximo secreto uno que incluso tú mismo te empeñaste en olvidar hasta no saber nada de ello. Pero yo no, yo lo guarde todo. Vi cada uno de esos fragmentos y como en tu necesidad de olvidarlos los dejaste encerrados en tu mente, en un sitio donde yo tuve la obligación de llevarlos y hacerlos míos por encomienda tuya.

.

.

A cada palabra que decía ese ente malvado, Ash comenzó a tener noción de lo que sus palabras intentaban hacerle entender. Lento comenzó a ensamblar cada fragmento conforme estos iban mostrándose frente a sus ojos. El miro como ahora se encontraba de algún modo frente su yo quien le libero para que este pudiese levantarse. Cuando pudo haberlo hecho intento tomar aire una vez más sin importar el hecho de encarar o no a su enemigo.

.

.

"¿Acaso olvidaste el mundo que creaste?" lo que pudo haber reconocido como la voz de Misty se escuchó a sus espaldas, cuando él se volteo vio a la susodicha de pie frente suyo.

"¿Quieres olvidarnos ahora para siempre?" May se escuchó tras de sí, cuando él se volteo fue recibido por la mirada fría de la castaña de un modo similar a Misty ella le veía con ese semblante que denotaba falta de sentimientos.

"¿Entonces no fuimos nada para ti…? ¿Nadie lo fue…?" Dawn apareció como un fantasma de entre las sombras a su derecha. La misma mirada y el mismo semblante que sus colegas se denoto en su semblante.

"Eres muy malo Ash Ketchum…" Iris se materializo a sus espaldas cerrando el cerco, Ash estaba rodeado pero ahora se sentía sumamente intimidado, esas miradas frías y muertas le señalaron culposamente, tachándole de ser alguien malo y cruel.

"No…no lo soy… yo no…" Ash se defendió…a través de sus ojos miro sus manos levantarse en señal de defensa, no era malo el nunca lo había sido.

.

.

"Si lo eres…al dejarnos atrás y no dormir más, nos condenas al olvido." En un coro a sincronía las 4 chicas le dijeron estas palabras.

"¡No! Eso no es cierto. Yo no las eh olvidado…porque lo haría."

"Cierto Ash…porque lo harías…tu no serias capaz de hacer algo tan malo y perverso. ¿No es así? La voz de su némesis retumbo tanto dentro de la habitación como en su mente. Por algo ese demonio existía por alguna razón ese yo que era tan distinto al nació de su mente atrapada.

"No…yo no haría algo así…yo no les olvidaría." Se defendió una vez más pero su acto fue mellado por las miradas culposas de esas chicas.

"¡MENTIRAS!"

Su otro yo apareció como un espectro tomando su rostro con ambas manos y estrujando sus dedos enguantados contra su cabeza. Ash sintió ser levantado mientras ese ente le miraba.

"Es verdad…yo no."

"Mentiras nada más Ash. Tú eres malvado…esa es la razón por la que yo existo. Porque de un modo parecido a un espejo, tu mundo hermoso y perfecto y estas mujeres son solo pensamientos idealizados que tú tomaste y mezclaste. No son más que reflejos deformes y hermosos de la horrible verdad. Fueron las palabras del denomino.

"Todo esto es mentira…Ash es mentira. Tu vida y obra, tus viajes y aventuras, tus vivencias y emociones, tus pasiones por estas chicas, por esta gente por todos lo que te encontraste, por todos ello. Todo no ha sido más que una mentira un juego, un cuento que tú mismo te hiciste creer para vivir tu fantasía . Cuantas veces te lo debo decir.

.

.

.

¿Era eso cierto…? Fue lo que se preguntó dentro de pensamientos.

Y mientras tú reías yo lloraba, sufría y no conocía más que las sombras y el miedo, no conocía nada más que la desdicha y la tristeza. El rencor y tu rabia incapaz de liberarse de ese maldito sueño. Ash mismo pudo ver algo parecido al odio en la mirada de su otrora yo.

"Sabes que Ash…tienen razón. Tus chicas tienen razón." Dijo mientras lo soltaba para caer sin cuidado en el suelo. "Tú vas a regresar…a dormir y a soñar…y lo vas a hacer por la buena o tendré que molerte hasta que caigas en coma."

.

.

.

¿Coma? Esa palabra parecía algo relativo…una epifanía…

"Si te niegas a dormir, te niegas a soñar y entonces abandonarías este mundo. Abandonarías a tus amigos a tus seres queridos a esa pequeñas mascotitas que tanto aprecias…abandonarías a tus chicas… ¿¡Crees que tiene derecho de hacerlo?! ¡…Yo creo que no!

Como si fuese un súbito cambio la oscuridad de ese sitio fue paulatinamente cediendo hasta que formas más descriptibles y realistas aparecieron en su en derredor. Cuando se hubo recuperado, miro como un lodazal supurante de agua y humedad que se cernía en derredor. Él pudo notar las gotas de lluvia caer sobre su cuerpo el torrente aguacero amartillaba tan fuerte como aquella noche…cuando todo comenzó.

Fuera por la visera de su gorra que aun seguía en su sitio y las gotas de agua que se acumulaban en la orilla de esta, que él pudo apreciar más allá los pies de una chica que estaba tirada sobre el barro más adelante. Y por reacción levanto la vista impresionado. Ahí estaba, era una pequeña con ropas casuales e infantiles, rosa y amarillo alcanzo a ver en esos ropajes siendo opacados por el agua cayendo y los rastros de barro que ensuciaban la tela sin consideración.

Ash miro pero algo más parecido captar noción en su mente. Algo había sucedido y ahora que podía comprender, se suponía él estaba ayudando a Pikachu a escapar de los spirutz…que hacia esa niña ahí y…donde estaba su amigo pokemon…donde estaban los spiruts.

Volteo de inmediato pues recordaba que dicha amenaza se cernía sobre ellos, pero al volver la vista ninguna ave rapaz se vio en el firmamento. En cambio un relámpago acuchillo las nubes cargadas de agua. El flash encegueció todo y de repente su otro yo estaba de pie una vez más con esa mirada malvada y ahora una sonrisa altanera.

.

.

"¿Quieres ver la verdad…Ash….de verdad estas seguro…? ¿Quieres descubrir la razón de todas tus fantasías…?" El demonio casi podía perder control de su voz mientras reprimía una carcajada…algo parecido a llamas se lograron distar desde sus espaldas casi como si él las hubiese convocado, tal acto era digno de un demonio del averno.

Asustado y confuso Ash inmediatamente viro su atención hacia la niña. Ella se estaba tirada en el piso así como él no estaba seguro, pero ella parecía más joven que el aun en ese entonces. Su rostro apenas perceptible desde esta postura era obstruido por su castaño cabello y un moño blanco que ahora ensuciado coronaba sus rizos despeinados. Sintió un dolor penetrante en su vientre lo que le forzó a encorvarse…lucho por tener control de su cuerpo y de inmediato intento prestar atención una vez más en la pequeña.

Ahí estaba aún, él pudo percibir una seña de consciencia, quizá estaba despierta quizá necesitaba ayuda…y por alguna razón desconocida pero imperante, tuvo necesidad de protegerla. Estiro uno de sus brazos y como anclaje se impulsó hacia ella. Siendo su segundo movimiento aún más doloroso. Eso no le detuvo en seguir adelante.

Su marcha fue corta y dolorosa, pero lo peor no estaba ni lejos de acabar. El estuvo a dos arrastres de llegar a la pequeña cuando un tenis rojo y amarillo con calceta negro le piso la mano izquierda, de inmediato una bota rosa aplasto su mano derecha. Apenas estaba cerca de la pequeña cuando esto le detuvo y de inmediato sintió unas manos toarle de los hombros para darle vuelta.

La luz de otro rayo volvió a arremeter y en esta ocasión pudo ver May, Misty, Dawn e Iris rodeándole aún más cerca. Literalmente sobre él. Ash pudo notar en sus miradas esa mirada muerta y fría que le habían dado en ese sitio oscuro. Ahí fue cuando escucho la voz de ese némesis advertirle lo último y peor de esta pesadilla.

.

.

"Cambie de opinión Ash…veras.. no necesito mostrarte l verdad, lo que te dije fue bastante…ahora yo tomare tu lugar en esa pirámide mientras tu…bueno tu simplemente serás puesto bajo llave, archivado como un libro en biblioteca. Y sabes que es lo más divertido…que serán tus amigas, estas chicas a las que alguna vez tu creaste a base de tus sueños…las que harán de tu vida una pesadilla

"Así es…Ash...pero descuida…seguramente nos veremos…en mis sueños…así que adiós…amigo" Y con esas palabras malditas esa voz se desvaneció junto con su portador…ahora solo las frases repetidas de sus "amigas" o lo que fueran saturaron el ambiente con sus ecos y voces mientras le sujetaban con fuerza

.

.

"…_Duerme…"_

"…_Sueña…"_

"…_Descansa…"_

"…_Muere…"_

.

.

.

May le tomo la mano derecha…Dawn su mano izquierda. Misty puso sus manos en su pecho e iris sujeto su cuello. Si poder hacer nada Ash solo miro aterrado e incapaz…como las chicas presionaban sobre él y de inmediato era sumergido en un charco de agua sinuosa y turbulenta…

Ash sintió el agua introducirse en sus fosas nasales y fluir salvaje hacia sus pulmones…grito pero sus suplicas o exigencias solo eran traducidas a un coro de burbujeos y mugidos como los ecos de una ballena que luchaba…intento decirles que se detuvieran, lo dejaran en paz que no escuchasen a ese impostor y que le dejasen ayudar a la pequeña.

Esa última idea lo puso frenético en realidad, hizo presión pero sus ya muy limitadas fuerzas sumado a la nula respiración y el hecho de estar ahogándose le impedía poder ejercer presión sobre las chicas. Finalmente su vista comenzó teñirse en carmesí y pronto a poca visibilidad que tenía. Sus fuerzas se agotaron y sus ecos callaron…era el final.

.

.

.

.

_Duerme Ash…duerme y sueña para siempre…_

.

.

.

…_DESPIERTA…_

Esta palabra apareció como un murmullo casi imperceptible…algo dentro de la nada total y la oscuridad implacable había surgido con la fuerza necesaria para llegar a sus oídos.

Reacciono…abrió los ojos pero no vio nada…se sentía tan extraño, como si no tuviese cuerpo como si no siéntese nada físico….algo irreal. Distorsionado quizá…

.

.

.

…_Despierta…_

Esas palabras….alguien las había dicho. ¿Alguien se las dijo a él?

.

.

.

…_Ash…_

…_Despierta…_

.

.

.

Esa voz…comenzó a hacerse más cercana y nítida…pero cando pudo prestar más atención…no la reconoció…no le era familiar… ¿O sí?

.

.

.

…_Ash….despierta…te necesito… _

Cuando pudo apreciar más esa voz descubrió que era una voz femenina…una chica…pero seguía sin reconocerla.

Tan pronto como la escucho, algo destello, aun en esa oscuridad impenetrable un halo de luz le permitió ver algo mas allá, eran palabras…expresadas por unos labios claramente de una chica. Lagrimas alcanzo a percibir…pero después de eso, no tuvo nada. La imagen sucumbió y la oscuridad endiablada prevaleció de nuevo, y sumado a eso el silencio de la muerte.

"¿Que…había sido eso…?" Se cuestionó para sí mismo. Aun divagando sobre lo que había acontecido. Eso acaso también había sido una ilusión…pero entonces...aquí era real.

A esta alturas cualquier idea que tuviese de la realidad era tan falsa como tangible, el había en poco menos de unos minutos si eso había sido, pasar de una muerte segura a un sitio desconocido, encararse a si mismo y ver la supuesta falsa realidad que tenía enfrente. Traicionado ahora por su mismo ser y por aquellas personas que creyó leales amigos y compañeros…pero algo no anduvo bien.

Este último destello era acaso algo diferente. Y que había sobre la pequeña que vio tirada sobre el barro, eso era una alucinación o acaso era algo real…y que había de lo demás…su familia…su madre? Era ella acaso falsa. Por supuesto que no…si había algo real en todo esto, es que él tenía una familia, una madre al menos que le quería que o amaba mucho y ciertamente amigos verdaderos...en algún sito alguien le amaba y el quería y si no estaba dentro de us mundo perfecto como lo describió su otro yo. Entonces se hallaban afuera. En otro sitio.

De pronto y quizá porque la burbuja ya no pudo contenerlo, la idea del exterior o de la verdad le removió con profunda emoción. Si había un mundo afuera allá donde su perfección había colapsado y quedaba atrapado ente dos mudos. Bien podría salir al exterior y ver que era ese mundo desconocido al menos en parte.

.

.

…_Mama…_

La idea de su familia su madre y la profunda preocupación que le acuchillo de tajo o forzó a moverse.

…_Ash…despierta… _

Esa voz había sido pronunciada pero no por su madre, real o no, el sabia como era la voz de su madre y esa chica anónima o fue quien lo llamo, era alguien más…y quien fuera claramente le estaba pidiendo volver estar junto a ella. Le estaba pidiendo volver…

_¿Qué es lo que deseas…?_

Lo que pudo reconocer esta vez como la voz de Arceus resonó firme en las cavidades mas lejanas de esa prisión oscura.

Que es lo que deseo

Recalco esta pregunta. Que hacer…salir allá al desconocido mundo exterior, o quedarse aquí encerrado en este sitio oscuro y sombrío donde ahora había sido relegado. Ahora que el aparente mundo de ilusión donde había residido todo este tiempo aparentemente se había desecho de él.

En tales condiciones que era lo que el decidiría.

.

.

.

_Quiero salir…_

Primero temeroso…

_Quiero vivir…_

Más firme en su propuesta..

_Ya…no ya no….ya no quero…estar aquí._

Captando más y más voluntad…

_Quiero….quiero ver a mama…_

Cargando más rabia en sus palabras…

_Quiero verla._

Dicha palabra surgió de su subconsciencia quizá signo de que se habían roto las cadenas que lo apresaban…

_Quiero ver…quiero ver…_

Una última barrera por tirar…los rostros de sus chicas aparecieron ante él, un último intento de seducirlo a volver…

_Quiero ver…a esa chica…_

.

.

El malvado Ash apareció esta vez frustrado y ciertamente alterado por no poder someter a su prisionero…todo se quebró la ilusión y las barreras mentales habían fracasado…era el fin…del mundo. De su mundo…

.

.

¡QUIERO SALIR!

¡QUIERO VIVIR!

.

.

.

/

La oscuridad se rompió a pedazos como si una ventana de vidrio se tratase…y los fragmentos de esta fueran tirados a la nada por una luz radiante…y poderosa…las imágenes de aquellas chicas tan amadas y queridas por él, finalmente perdieron consistencia y tonos, volviéndose menos que estatuas de piedra que comenzaron a fracturarse y romperse ante la conmoción de terremoto que estaba devastando todo… más allá una esfera oscura se partió en tijeretas de luz purpurea, un sol y una luna falsos se vinieron abajo develando el mundo de fantasía que ahora llegaba a su fin, como una verdadera visión del apocalipsis…

Al final de ese mundo cadenas se partieron y solo quedo aquel otro Ash que aun incrédulo de lo que veía no dejaba de recriminar como esa energía era tomada por su legítimo dueño…

.

.

"_¡Mira lo que has hecho…lo has arruinado todo. Lo destruiste todo!"_

_._

_._

"_No."_ Fue la única respuesta del aludido. "¡Este…sueño esto se acabó…todo, incuso tu…!"

"¡Que…!"

"Fuiste mi demonio...pero ya no. Ya no sufrirás…deja de existir…duerme…"

.

.

Y casi como si fuese una maldición…el némesis encrespo sus fauces y su mirada férrea mientras empuñaba sus manos solo para descubrir como empezaban a partirse y perder el color para sustituirse en piedra. Así como todas las creaciones que el dio forma. Su otro yo encargado de acumular lo negativo se volvía nada más que una estatua, que entre gruñidos de impotencia se cuarteaba y rompía a pedazos para finalmente lanzarle una última mirada de odio y estallar en luces brillantes que se dispersaban en la nada.

.

.

Ash…nunca pudo apreciar su cuerpo en si, por ahora la vista de todo lo que había forjado perderse en la nada de su mente libre le produjo cierta nostalgia y noción de perderlo todo, ahora que eso se había acabado un vistazo hacia si mismo y la luz lo envolvió impidiéndole ver cualquier detalle de este. Todo había culminado ya, este era el fin de un mundo…y el renacer de su amo.

.

.

.

.

La luz se extinguió suavemente para volverse oscuridad de nueva cuenta. Sin embargo esta no era esa implacable barrera de negro sobre negro, lentamente…pudo sentir algo te blando en su rostro, pudo sentir sus parpados, pesados y torpes mientras temblaban a la respuesta de abrirse.

Sus ojos se abrieron por primera vez en muchos años. Y tal cual como podría esperárselo el negro que se envolvió daba paz a la luz que poco a poco dejaba la distorsión primaria detrás…tardo en enfocar y sus ojos finalmente le dieron el regalo de la luz. Luz que dio lugar un techo de tono marrón grisáceo blanquecí.

.

.

**Un techo desconocido.**

.

.

.

Lo primero que vimos fueron sus parpados abrirse y los siguientes fueron sus pupilas muertas y dilatadas intentar enfocar y darle vida a ese semblante. Eventualmente sus ojos hallaron la luz de la vida...y una vez logrado esto….la cristalinidad se apoderó de ellos conforme lagrimas eran acumuladas en sus bordes para ser finalmente derramadas por sobre sus mejillas.

Dichas lagrimas hicieron su camino través de sus pómulos, seriamente contraídos y muy pálidos que se pronunciaban conforme se dirigían hacia la almohada, abultada y cubierta de mechones negro opaco levemente desteñido a un gris neutro.

De nuevo, y a través de sus ojos, el apenas pudo contener sus lágrimas pero al momento de abrir sus labios partidos y resecos para poder llamar a quien tanto dolor le estaba causando…solo un quejido muerto o más parecido a un mugido se escuchó brotar de aquellas cuerdas vocales que tanto tiempo estuvieron fuera de uso.

.

.

"aaahhhhh…"

.

.

Al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas se derramaron y sus labios llamaron por alguien, sintió la necesidad de extender su mano quizá por necesidad de hacerse notar o porque aún estaba dentro de la ilusión fragmentada. Lo que haya sido fue suficiente para inducir a su brazo derecho levantarse hacia arriaba. Sin embargo el movimiento resulto ser un esfuerzo dantesco. Mucho más de lo que esperaba poder siquiera lograr.

Su mano derecha aprecio en su campo visual siendo esta su gran sorpresa. Estaba flaca, huesuda como si la vida le hubiese abandonado. Demacrada y más delgada de lo que había recordado verla por última vez dentro de su mente. Una intravenosa se hallaba instalada en su brazo siendo relativamente más grande que las pobres venas que apenas resaltaban sobre la carne suave y la piel raquítica.

Es imagen le conmociono tanto que no pudo evitar lanzar algo parecido a un gemido de ballena siendo ahuecado su bramido por lo que parecía ser una mascarilla de reparación. Apenas consciente de ello y sumado su débil condijo dejo caer su mano con pesadez, sin embargo antes de que esta azotase sobre las sabanas que cubrían su cuerpo maltratado su mano fue sostenida por algo que aprecio sutilmente en el momento oportuno.

Presa de la curiosidad movió sus ojos para enfocar en esa dirección. Solo para toparse con su mano tan frágil y muerta descansando en un par de manos suaves y blanquizcas delicadas y a la vista muy bien cuidadas. Pudieron sentirse tan suaves como el algodón, pero cierto era que no sentía nada en su palma, como si su mano estuviese desconcertada de su cuerpo.

Miro ahora con renovado espíritu, tal que abrió más sus ojos e hizo un esfuerzo en moverse a fin de poder ver de quien eran esas manos tan suaves. Al seguir con la mirada fue premiado con la mayor gloria que pudo haber experimentado en esta vida o en la otra.

Una joven de unos 17 años quizá de admirables ojos azul radiante tan nítidos y hermosos como los que pudo haber tenido May o Dawn le miraban con semblante notoriamente preocupado. Su piel blanquizca y de tonalidad durazno tan suave seguramente como su manos y dicha jovencita se hallaba coronada por una indomable cabellera castaño rubio de amplios mechones y largos rizos que ciertamente le hacían verse radiante, muy hermosa. A caso…era ella un ángel… Sus ropajes indicaban lo contrario, en todo caso eso significaba que estaba vivo. ¿Verdad…?

.

.

.

Ash tardo varios segundos en poder captar siquiera que estaba sucediendo…pero en tales condiciones un intento de preguntarle donde estaba o cual era su nombre solo terminaron en mugidos y gemidos que se entonaban por la mascarilla. Sus signos vitales estaban comenzando a alterarse.

.

.

.

"…_**Es bueno tenerte de vuelta…Ash…"**_

Aquella chica apenas pudo contener sus lágrimas mientras una sonrisa de alegría remplazaba su semblante de sorpresa. Al poco tiempo, las lágrimas hicieron de esos zafiros , hermosos vitrales que atrajeron la atención del aludido.

.

.

Ash trato de decir algo pero no pudo conseguir nada, estaba sintiendo demasiada presión y en breve su percepción de dicha realidad se vio mermada cuando varias figuras borrosas blanquecí ingresaron en la habitación. Sintió sueño…pero no se dejó amedrentar por esto. El hizo cuanto pudo por no perder a la chica que había pronunciado su nombre. Incluso intento cerrar su mano sobre los dedos de su mano. Ella sintió el agarre y compendio las cosas…no quería volver a dormir ni quedarse solo o presa de lo que hubiese pasado durante ese coma.

.

.

.

"_**No temas…estoy aquí…siempre eh estado aquí…"**_

.

.

.

Y con esas palabras Ash se dejo vencer por el sobresalto de su inmersión de vuelta a la realidad. Entrecerró los ojo denotando clara calma en su soltura mientras los médicos y doctores entraban cuidadosamente en la habitación. Esa chica rubia de vestimentas notoriamente civiles sostuvo su mano pálida y huesuda hasta que el sedante administrado termino por dormirlo de nuevo, al menos esta vez seria por unas horas.

.

.

.

…_**Bienvenido...de nuevo…Ash…**_

.

.

.

La jovencita derramo más lagrimas mientras llevaba una de sus manos al rostro. Y acariciaba con su pulgar el dorso de la mano lejos de la intravenosa. Fue entonces cuando en un respiro pudo apreciar así como nosotros a Ash Ketchum…tal y como era en realidad…

Ante nosotros, un hombre joven de al menos un 18 o 19 años postrado en esa cama donde tras años de inactividad había cavado una trinchera en el colchón, y como tal difunto, había perdido el color vivaz de su piel, siendo ahora un demacrado blanco pálido. La vida se le había ido del cuerpo. Sus músculos atrofiados por la inactividad y se veían retraídos y las venas dibujaban mapas mientras hacina su desesperado viaje a través de su cuerpo. Aquel cuerpo deteriorado distaba mucho del atlético y ciertamente menuda condición a la que estábamos acostumbrados a ver desde siempre. En esencia era un costal de huesos más un cadáver que un hombre de casi 20 años.

Ciertamente había daños en su mente y su psique…pero eso no le importaba en absoluto a la rubia de ojos azules. Para ella ese hombre semi muerto había sido motivo de sus preocupaciones durante casi una década…y ahora…finalmente había despertado…finalmente sus años invertidos habían rendido frutos…solo deseaba poder ayudarlo a restablecerse como una persona de bien. Se sentía tan feliz, como una madre que llora a un hijo que vuelve de la guerra. Sin embargo, para ella es algo más que amor de madre lo que tanta dicha le llenaba. Esta noticia e agradaría a sus familiares y ciertamente esperaba que el mismo pudiera estar en condición de contarle tantas cosas que la verdad dudaba si tendría el tiempo para hacerlo.

Fuera de eso, ella se sintió tan alegre….que rompió en llanto mientras uno de los medico una enfermera le pidieron retirarse a descansar mientras ellos se encargarían de atender al recién llegado. Ella comprendió afectivamente. Y después de recuperarse salió de la habitación no sin antes haberse escabullido entre el personal solo para plantar un beso en aquella frente agrietada.

.

.

"_**estoy feliz de que este aquí Ash."**_

.

.

No pudo evitar no decírselo nuevamente. Y satisfecha dejo el cuarto mientras los médicos iniciaban los protocolos de cuidado y recuperación. El momificado cuerpo parecía realmente aliviado, su semblante lo dejaba claro. Eso y una pequeña pulsera de cuentas de madera que en reflejo sujeto en aquella mano esquelética.

En dicha pulsera, cada una de las cuentas llevaba una letra, formando así un nombre que a partir de entonces tendríamos que aprender a reconocer…

.

.

.

.

* S – E – R – E – N - A*

.

.

.

.

.

¿FIN?

.

.

.

Y CON ESO TERMINA NUESTRO ONE SHOT. LA VERDAD E QUE ME ESTOY ANIMANDO A HACER DE ESTO UN FIC AUNQUE SEA DE 5 CAPTULOS AO MUCHO. PERO CIERTO ES PRIMERO AVERIGUAR QUE ES O QUE OPINAN DE DICHA OBRA, CIERTO ES QUE ME PREIO DEMASIADO EN ALGUNOS MOMENTO, Y SIMLE EN OTROS PERO BUENO DIGAMOS QUE QUERIA APRVECHAR LA SITUACIO PARA PLANTEAR MUCHAS INGONITAS QUE SE ORMUAN EN TORNO A LA TERIA DEL COMA.

Además no podía altar la explicación al malvado Dark Ash. Ciertamente no pude añadir más ideas porque n le pude acomodar dentro de la trama pero tenían relación con cada una de las chicas que Ash conoció en sus viajes. Y cuento también quise detallar en lo mas minimo la lucha de Ash por liberarse de esa prisión interna que se construyó el mismo. Eso y claro dejar claro que cuando uno despierta de un coma, o puedes simplemente levantarte de la cama ponerte tus ropajes y salir a inicia de nuevo.

Ese fue el mas grande error del colega escritor de habla inglesa pero bueno dejamos eso de lado. Como verán se dieron cuenta que nos basamos en los eventos sucintado en la ultima película de pokemon basada como trasfondo de la saga de Tesalia. Supuse seria buen material de donde partir considerando que es después de estos acontecimientos los que siguen en dirección a la nueva saga de Kalos.

Bien más que nada porque en dicha película Ash estuvo a punto de morir asi que porque no iniciar aquí. Jeje ok tal vez no fue lo mas apegado al argumento, sore todo lo de la espada de cristal que era llave de las columnas mágicas pero digamos que en esta película pude ver la impotencia de Ash a un grado que no había visto desde pokemon 4ever. Asi que pensé en idear una forma de que Ash pudiera tener un papel mas adecuado y recordando parte de los acontecimientos de pokemon ranger el templo del mar, bueno fue algo similar en cierto modo.

Bien eso sería todo por ahora, en verdad estaría muy agradecido de escuchar o leer sus opiniones créanme que casi visualice esto con una nitidez que si pudiera domina el dibujo a ese grado lo hubiera plasmado en un comic. Pero bueno este trabajo tendrá que ser suficiente. Ok esperare sus comentarios pacientemente.

Saludos a todos y bienvenidos a los Aourshipping. De parte de un Advance de corazón ^^

Cambio y fuera.

PD: Por si ya no da tiempo el año, les deseo unas felices fiestas de fin de años, navidad y año nuevo. Que la pasen muy bien en compañi de su familias.

Sayonara.


	2. Chapter 2

Saludos queridos amigos y lectores soy yo de nuevo. Veo que el pequeño proyecto acumulo los 5 comentarios en tiempo de 10 días más o menos, es algo considerablemente bueno, tomando en cuenta que muchos proyectos nunca tuvieron ningún comentario , luego de años de publicación.

Bueno dejando eso de lado vengo a traerles el que sería formalmente el capítulo 1 de este fic ya que como el anterior había sido un one shot pues podemos utilizarlo de prologo. Ahora en respuesta New DCD; sip es interesante averiguar cómo sería la recuperación de alguien que estuvo en coma por una década, les sonara demasiado tiempo, pero no exagero, pues eh oído de casos clínicos en los que el individuo se mantuvo en coma por 20 años, claramente redoblando el tiempo que nuestro héroe estuvo en ese estado, ahora, bien quisiera informarles que si bien el mundo de Ash termino con su destruir, no quiere decir que no se le dé un seguimiento nostálgico en el caso de Ash pues a pesar de haber sido invenciones suyas, no cabe olvidar que esas invenciones le acompañaron durante un buen tiempo, esto es para da ciertas explicaciones o puntos de vistas personales sobre la teoría del coma.

Pero creo que hemos hablado mucho de eso ahora pasemos a lo importante el fic tal cual es. Algo que se me olvida decir es lo de cajón; los personajes y la franquicia son propiedad de Nintendo y Satoshi Tajiri, . Solo la historia que leerán es de mi autoría. Y quiero ser conciso con un punto. SIGO SIENDO ADVANCESHIPPING! Pero no puedo negar que me apetece experimentar este nuevo shipping.

Ok pasemos al capítulo por favor.

.

.

**Capítulo 1**

.

.

º º º

Truenos azotaban la tierra húmeda y relámpagos apuñalaban las nubes negras y grises que volvían esa noche de temporal particularmente y relámpagos violento. Nuestra visión salto veloz y furiosamente hacia un cuadro en primera persona de alguien que en medio de ese diluvio se lanzaba a la suicida carrera huyendo de algo o de alguien que sin nobles intenciones le perseguiría. La visión se distorsionaba por causa del agua y las violentas zancadas que ejecutaba en su escape.

Sus gemidos de agotamiento y frustración fueron momentáneamente interrumpidos por un gimoteo ajeno que claramente no era suyo. Él apenas inclino la vista abajo solo para percibir los cabellos castaños de una niña que se aferraba firmes y temerosa a sus ropajes; una camiseta de color negro puesta sobre lo que parecía una camisa azul de mangas color blanco La niña gimoteo algo que apenas pudo reconocer como ni…cuando él renovó su agarre sobre las caderas de la niña y su mano enguantada por una manopla de color verde intentaba con poco efecto cubrir a la pequeña entre su camisa azul abierta. Pudo reconocer algo como calor que emanaba del cuerpo de la pequeña anónima, pero debido quizá al frio de la noche y ,a húmedad de la lluvia cualquier cosa más o menos tibia sería algo muy notable de sentir

La niñita intentaba aferrarse a su pecho con sus bracitos pero sin éxito. Él se detuvo en cuanto se introdujo de nuevo en la maleza, en una veloz inspección miro a la pequeña por primera vez a nuestros ojos y quizá a los suyos. Miro de frente a la niña admirándola de cerca. Era linda, de piel durazno y sus rizos castaño opaco debido al agua que mojaba su cabello, tenía un semblante preocupado y asustadizo además de tener unos indos de color miel la pequeña al mirarle señalo hacia atrás diciendo algunas palabras…palabras que lamentablemente no alcanzo a escuchar cuando un fuerte estruendo sacudió a ambos. El por su parte giro a su retaguardia para ver lo que podrían reconocer como luces fulminantes propias de linternas que se acercaban desde donde ellos venían, en respuesta el sujeto de nuevo a la niña esta vez tomando más cerca de su pecho y cubriéndole con su camisa para mitigar su castigo por el temporal, la chiquilla había perdido una de sus zapatillas pero eso poco importo a su protector quien le tomo en brazos y salto de nuevo a la huida.

Casi a los pocos momentos de salir corriendo extraños sonidos invadieron el bosque interrumpiendo el sereno murmullo habitual, y rompiendo la sincronía de la llovizna sobre los pastizales y el agua estancada. Dichos sonidos provenían de tras de ellos, y parecían cobrar más ímpetu conforme venían de tras de sí, apenas y pudo contemplar por el rabillo del ojo izquierdo las insistentes luces que venían a sus espaldas cuando el aire justo atrás de ellos crepito en estruendoso retumbar tan fuerte que pareciera una explosión. Agua salpico a su alrededor y él salto sobre la diminuta loma para luego irse de frente sobre la Ciénega de más al frente, alcanzo a sentir el agua jopear su cara y su visión oscurecerse, cuando todo termino.

.

.

º º º

Unos ojos marrón chocolate se abrieron alteradamente. Busco con la mirada de aquí a allá intentando quizá convencerse de que esto era real o solo para descubrir si era o no un mal sueño. En cualquiera de los casos el escudriño que dio a la habitación confirmo claramente que no había ido a ningún lado o que al menos no estaba siendo perseguido por no sé quién o qué.

Miro de nuevo aquel mismo techo desconocido que se ubicaba ahí arriba tal cual lo había visto la primera vez que regresó a este mundo. Levanto sus manos queriendo tocar ese techo con estas…sus manos, estaban ahí una vez más, seguramente demacrados y huesudas como los vio por primera vez, atravesadas por intravenosas y demacradas. En efecto sambas manos subieron en su campo visual, lo satisfactorio fue que al menos algo de tinte moreno daba señales de volver a la dermis y claro algo más de masa había sido renovado en sus músculos. Dio vuelta a sus manos y pudo ver sus palmas, siendo las líneas peculiares gruesas cuencas que casi partían la carne. Temblorosamente las cerró sus manos en firmes puños pero el esfuerzo término por minar sus endebles fuerzas. Sin poder hacer más, las dejo caer sobre su cama.

Suspiro. Resignado mientras miraba de nuevo ese techo y lucho por buscar algo que se escabullía entre sus sabanas, miro la cadena de cuentas de madera con el nombre de Serena nuevamente apareció en dicho artilugio, el sintió algo de paz al reconocer ese artículo pues era el mismo que había visto luego de despertar una semana después luego de haber vuelto y conocido a esa chica que le llamaba por su nombre. Desde entonces la había visto al menos unas 2 veces más en lo que pudo reconocer como una semana estándar.

"Ash" así era como le llamaba, de hecho el sabia claramente que era Ash pero cierto era admitir que el viaje de retorno a la realidad, le había dejado ciertos "desperfectos". Miro de nuevo usando solo sus ojos pese a su ímpetu pero sus músculos aún seguía muy atrofiados como para acostumbrarse al movimiento libre y fluido. El cuarto estaba oscuro y la ventana a lado solo mostraba las estrellas y un cielo oscuro azulado. Era aun de noche, quizá de madrugada. Era lógico que hubiera muy poca actividad a esa hora pero cierto era que aquel joven estaba cansado de dormir, ya había dormido por mucho tiempo, no sabía cuánto pero si podía recordar vagamente sus aventuras con la misma familiaridad que era verse al espejo estaba claro que había estado fuera por lo menos varios años.

El redescubrimiento de su tiempo fuera le remeció con razón y la semilla de la duda y la nostalgia surgió vibrante y lujosa. En los pocos momentos que había estado consciente esta primera semana le nacían dudas que quería resolver: ¿Dónde estaba su madre? Aun cuando sus aventuras imaginarias ella había sido solo una falsa visión, estaba seguro que existía una Delia Ketchum en este mundo que lo amaba de verdad y a quien le debía la vida, pero que en estos días en renacimiento no la había visto o a nadie más aparte de doctores y enfermeras habían socializado con él y claro esta aquella chica Serena, quien ciertamente él no recordaba haberle conocido, es más, cuando la vio por primera vez no sabía si era una amiga o familia de hecho por un segundo pensó que era…su madre.

No es que le incomodase su presencia, todo lo contrario, pero aun así tenía la duda de su madre y claro el resto de su familia. Algo más que le aquejo fue la duda sobre sus pokemon. ¿Acaso él nunca tuvo ningún pokemon aparte de pikach? ¿Pikachu, que había pasado con su amigo? ¿Por qué o estaba a su lado como esperase? ¿Era acaso que él nunca pudo forjar una amistad con pikachu como sucedió en sus fantasías? Eso llego a hacerlo entristecer, pues si de verdad todo aquello había sido una fantasía, entonces el nunca recibió ese afecto y ese cariño de aquellos pokemon que reunió y por los que sacrifico y esforzó tanto durante sus campañas a lo largo de esos años. Todo ese tiempo había estado solo, sin nadie más que el mismo.

Esto último le trajo los recuerdos de su última batalla sobre la espada del valle, como el iba a morir sino es que de verdad lo hizo por proteger a victini y pikachu. Entonces eso fue mentira no había nadie en peligro más que él. Lo que lo llevo a su encuentro con su némesis en ese estado intermedio.

.

.

.

/Flash Back /

.

.

.

El pobre chico se hallaba tirado sobre el suelo en ese salón oscuro rodeado de esferas de luz que mostraban las vivencias acaecidas en estos años siendo espectadores del conflicto interno que se libraba. El joven limpiaba la comisura de su boca con el dorso de su mano saboreando el cobre que se escapaba por sus labios y notando su mano entintada en rojo.

"Sabes qué es eso Ash" Aquel engendro demoniaco que había tomado su apariencia le miro con superioridad. "Se llama sangre. Y fue gracias a mí que en tu mundo no existía."

.

.

.

/Flash Back End/

.

.

.

Aquella visión de su némesis le hizo sentir temor, el nunca se consideró valiente pero tampoco era un cobarde, aunque la idea de enfrentarte a ti mismo puede ser tan traidora como enfrentar a lo desconocido. Recordó su nombre ser dicho por su otro yo. "Ash…", en labios de aquellas personas que en su momento amo aquel nombre era algo normal y mundano, tan natural que ahora le sonaba con temor al oírse de aquel maligno ser. Pero cuando lo escucho ser pronunciado por aquella chica llamada Serena, sintió un alivio como ningún otro. Ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente ¿Quién era ella?

Ash se recrimino el no poder recordarla, más aun se sintió infeliz de no poder hacer mucho por interactuar con ella. Quería al menos presentarse debidamente preguntarle y poder quizá recordar de donde ella le conocía y puede que ella le diera noticias de su madre y familia. Si bien le había visitado en dos ocasiones más después de su retorno habían sido pequeñas visitas, y Serena misma había prometido volver la tercera vez acompañada de alguien que estaría contenta de verle.

Esto último le animo considerablemente pues quizá al fin podría ver a su madre o a alguien de su familia quizá más amigos, ciertamente Ash estaba ansioso de ver a su mama y si la visita de hoy era ese posible reencuentro mayor seria su dicha. Por ahora él no podía hacer más que simplemente mujer, mover los ojos y uno que otro movimiento esporádico y falto de coordinación, pero sería útil al menos.

Sin poder hacer más de momento, Ash se quedó ahí sin poder hacer nada. No tenía sueño y no quería dormir. Así que se tuvo que conformar con su actividad diaria de reordenar sus recuerdos pensamiento tratar de recordar que había sido de su vida antes de todo esto. Y tal vez porque había terminado así. Sin duda algo que llevaría mucho tiempo en hacer.

.

.

.

/

.

.

.

El amanecer había llegado y con ello un nuevo día en la magnífica y utópica región de Kalos…uno de los lugares más tranquilos y cómodos para vivir en estos años. El ambiente moderno y ecológico hacían de sus urbes potenciales centros urbanos y la hospitalidad de su gente tan reconocible que debía ser un sueño inalcanzable pero cierto era que como todas las cosas tienen sus lado buenos y malos. Kalos frecuentemente era asediada por grupos criminales y situaciones que en ocasiones ensombrecían el panorama para su gente, pero aun así este seguía adelante con sus vidas e intentaba mantenerse unida. Algo que hoy por hoy era difícil de lograr.

Lejos del bullicio de las ciudades ajetreadas las comunidades tenían rutinas más amenas y laborales relacionadas a la naturaleza y sobre todo a los pokemon, aquellas magnifica criaturas que habitan el mundo en todas sus formas y tamaños siendo un claro ejemplo de la diversidad de la vida. A pesar de las actividades humanas muchos poekmons han logrado encontrar hogar y estadía en los hábitats humanos como compañeros a veces como rivales pero siempre mostrando ese respeto mutuo.

Sin embargo también existen aquellos que utilizan a los pokemons para egoísta ideales en nombre de la oscuridad. Y mientras la balanza se inclina hacia ambos bandos existen también aquellos que defienden a los pokemon y la naturaleza siendo firmes defensores y en ocasiones justas espadas. Este mundo ni perfecto no acabado se debate entre los que hacen el bien y el mal sin duda el libre albedrio es vital en este mundo siendo solo la consciencia de aquellos que esgrimen sus ideas y los vuelven acciones.

Un mundo real que sin notarlo o aplaudirlo recibiría a un visitante que no había tenido en mucho, mucho tiempo.

.

.

.

/

.

.

.

El sol triunfal brilla en el cielo matinal de una población peculiar del medio rural de Kalos. Los pequeños pokemon ave revolotean y sobrevuelan los árboles frutales y arbustos fructíferos que se encuentran en torno a una pequeña residencia. Los setos a ambos lados de la puerta principal se remueven dando paso a un dúo de pokemons que saltaban alegres y divertidos corriendo de aquí a allá. Nada más ni menos que un Pikachu y un Fennekin que entre risas y gruidos guturales daban vueltas sobre el terreno frente a la puerta primaria.

.

.

-"Pikachu, Fennekin. Vengan a comer." La voz de una mujer sonó desde dentro de la casa y los aludidos ni lentos ni perezosos enfilaron para entrar por la pequeña portezuela situada en aquella puerta.

.

.

En unos momentos ambos pokemons estaban en la cocina listos para saludar a la mujer que les había llamado y poder comer du bien merecido desayuno.

.

.

"Que puntuales son chicos." –La mujer les sonrió como buena madre que era. –Cielos ojala mi hija fuese así de puntual. Es increíble que a su edad aún se quede dormida." –Comento respecto a su hija que seguía de bella durmiente a las 9 de la mañana. –"chicos ¿Alguno de ustedes podría ir arriba y darle los buenos días?" –pregunto al dúo pokemon que se quedó mirando a la mujer para después verse mutuamente y finalmente Fennekin tomo la opción de ir a despertar a la joven.

.

.

.

Sea porque les tocaba en esta ocasión o porque aquella chica durmiente era su entrenadora, Fennekin subió no muy complacido de esperar para probar su desayuno. Sin más que hacer el pequeño pokemon zorro entro en aquel cuarto que aún se encontraba en penumbras por las cortinas que cubrían las ventanas, los rayos de luz del día poco lograban para colarse debajo de las telas en la ventana pero eran suficiente para dar a conocer el entorno donde ese pokemon había incurrido:

Rosa dominaba el cuarto en diversos tonos desde un claro pastel en las paredes hasta un resonante rosa mexicano que tenían las sabanas revueltas en dicha cama obviamente de tonos rosas. A parecer lucia como la habitación de una niña. Ajeno a ese Fennekin se adentró dirigiéndose al bonche de sabanas rosas que se hallaban revueltas en un bulto. El pokemon zorrito trepo por las mantas y comenzó a buscar algo, finalmente lo hallo, ahí estaba, era; un ¿moño? Si, un moño de gran tamaño de un vivo color rosa carmín, el pequeño zorro, dio unos olisqueos al moño y luego parándole en sus pequeñas fauces le dio un duro tirón.

En respuesta se escuchó un grito reconocible en toda esa casa. La madre que ahora estaba sentada a la mesa degustando una taza de café cuando escucho este grito pero no hizo nada por inmutarse, seguramente este tipo de incidentes se repetían con frecuencia dado la naturalidad de esto. –Si seguimos en ese plan, seguro que Serena aprenderá a levántese temprano. –Confeso a pikachu quien asentía mientras degustaba de su comida condimentada con algo de kétchup.

De vuelta a dicha habitación; el manojo de sabanas se había desecho conforme una chica en piyama había surgido desde el fondo de estas. La ahora descubierta chica se hallaba postrada boca abajo en una postura algo cómica mientras su cara se hundía en la almohada y dejaba su cadera levantada sobre sus rodillas y sus pies flácidamente caídos. La jovencita gimió antes de levantar su mirada hacia el pequeño zorro que se hallaba encima de su cabeza.

.

.

.

-"Fennekin puedes levantarte de mi cabeza…ya desperté…" una despeinada Serena contesto con leves muestras de somnolencia. El zorrito pokemon rio bajo y salto de su cabeza hacia sus, bueno usando sus posaderas como plataforma y de ahí saltando hasta la puerta donde riendo volvió a la cocina escaleras abajo. –"Lo que me faltaba…" –Serena dijo irónicamente después del acto pecaminoso del podemos zorro.

.

.

.

º º º

Serena había terminado de peinar sus rizos de manera satisfactoria, vio a su clon en el espejo sonreírle con satisfacción tras su preparación para bajar y reviso su atuendo tras una vuelta sobe si misma: Blusa sin mangas negra, falda de tablones rojo cereza y medias negras que llegaban hasta la rodilla, un par de zapatos adecuados al look y coronando su cabeza, un nuevo moño de tono rosado. Se miró de nuevo al espejo y sonrió, para salir de su habitación rumbo al comedor.

.

.

.

"Vaya serena te vestiste rápido." –Su madre sonrió con ánimo para volver a su taza de café.

"Siento la demora madre…pero me pase buena parte de la noche pensando y cierto esta, muy impaciente." Ojos celestes marcaron un gesto de fascinación, cierto que este era un día especial pues ambas harían una visita grupal a cierta persona de ojos marrones.

"Entiendo tu fascinación hija pero…has tenido en cuenta que no has podido hablar con el respecto a ciertos detalles." –Su madre tenía razón, Serena en sus cortas visitas ciertamente no había tenido una gran comunicación. Y cierta está en que no es adecuado aun poner al chico al día. Esto fue apoyado por los diagnósticos médicos.

"Si tienes razón madre pero aun así pienso que debido a lo que paso hace poco bueno, es una suerte que haya despertado justo n el momento adecuado". La chica dijo aliviada pese a lo que había acontecido antes de que su amigo pudiese despertar.

"Al menos ahora estará a salvo con nosotras" admitió sintiendo nostalgia por dicho joven y su considerable ansiedad por verlo.

"Me resultado algo difícil poder hablarle sobre ese tema. Madre. Después de todo ten en cuenta que ha estado dormido por 10 años. Todo ahora le parecerá algo poco común y quizá le tome tiempo adaptarse."

"Puede que sea así Serena pero estoy segura que podrá hacerlo." –Su madre le dio un reconfortarle caricia en su hombro. Y con ese sentido de unión familiar madre e hija continuaron su desayuno.

.

.

.

º º º

Ash se encontraba admirando la vista por la ventana de su habitación, debido a que aún estaba lo suficientemente débil como para poder recostarse a su gusto tenía que conformarse con admirar el cielo claro y despejado que le brindaba este día. Aun se encontraba en un estado débil y delicado, pero al menos podía mover la cabeza de un lado a otro de cuando en cuando Tenía algo de hambre, cierto fue que desde su despertar solo había recibido líquidos sueros y papillas que eran más aguadas que sólidas. Cierto, sintió una gloria sin igual cuando los probo tocar su lengua y boca como dichosos líquidos revitalizantes chocando en su boca seca y deshidratada volviéndola húmeda y suave casi de inmediato.

Sin embargo era considerable que o podían equivalerse a una buena merienda como las que disfruto durante su estadía o mejor dicho durante su fantasiosa odisea. Aunque pensándolo más detenidamente Ash no había probado realmente nada durante mucho tiempo, y si bien él pudo reconocer la comida como tal, pero entonces esto parecía tan decir como reconocía a comida cuando tenía tanto de no haberla robado, no debía de perder ese recuerdo conforme pasase el tiempo. Ciertamente Ash estaba tan metido en su propia mente pensando por momentos como pudo siquiera ser todo aquello cierto.

Tan entrado estaba en sus pensamientos cuando escucho murmullos provenir a su puerta, sutiles y constantes como pasos y uno que otro comentario aleatorio hicieron a ojos marrones prestar atención y mirar hacia la puerta acaso seria…ella.

-"Ahhhh" –Fue lo único que pudo salir de sus labios.

.

.

.

**Continuara.**


End file.
